charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Gideon
Gideon was one of most powerful Elders as well as the mentor of Leo Wyatt. He was also the headmaster of Magic School. He was first a friend of the Charmed Ones and then an antagonist following the birth of Piper's son, Wyatt. He was initially a supporter of Piper Halliwell and Leo's relationship but after discovering how powerful their son turns out to be (and evil as well) he tries to kill Wyatt for the greater good. History Originally, Gideon was a supporter of the union of Leo and Piper in contrast to the rest of the Elders, and even went as far as to convince his fellow Elders to let them wed. He even served as the Charmed Ones' lawyer when Barbas tried to convince the Tribunal that they didn't deserve to keep their powers . However, their relationship changed when Piper and Leo gave birth to a son, Wyatt. It soon became clear that Wyatt was the prophecised twice blessed child, a child believed to be the most powerful magical child in history. Fearing obsessively that the prospect of Wyatt's power was too great to risk him turning evil, Gideon became convinced that eliminating Wyatt was a necessary sacrifice for the greater good. The Charmed Ones meet Gideon In The Legend Of Sleepy Halliwell, Gideon requires the sisters services when one of the students at Magic School conjures up The Headless Horseman and beheads people, including the sisters and Gideon's aide Sigmund. Gideon then panics when discovering that the horseman kills a mortal innocent with him realising that he may have to shut the school down. When the student Zachary was discovered to be the one responsible for the horseman, he morphs into Paige to move the students away from Gideon before turning back into himself to attack him. After the sisters are fixed they convince him to let Gideon go. 6x14-Gideon's first appearance.jpg|Gideon's first appearance on the show 6x14-Gideon panic.jpg|Gideon worries about having to close the school down 6x14-Gideon held hostage by Zachary.jpg|Gideon being attacked by one of his students His True Intentions are Revealed In The Courtship Of Wyatt's Father, Gideon hires a group of darklighters to kill Leo Wyatt because he wasn't focussing fully on his elder duties. One of the darklighters, Damien, ended up being sucked into the Ghostly Plane with Piper and Leo. While in the plane, Piper and Leo reunite as a couple and have sex (conceiving Chris Halliwell in the process) before Damien impales Leo with an arrow. While this is happening, Gideon "helps" Phoebe and Paige with reversing a portal back to return the couple to the real world. Damien is killed by his leader upon returning. After the ordeal Leo informs Gideon on the bridge that he can't justify staying on earth anymore and stays in the heavens until Spin City while Gideon goes to the underworld to meet with the darklighter leader and reveal his true plan, which was to keep Leo away and distract the Charmed Ones while he kills Wyatt (who grows up to be evil and immensely powerful in an alternate future), whom he considers his birth a mistake. 6x16-Gideon helps sisters with portals.jpg|Gideon helps the sisters with portals 6x16-Gideon and Leo talk.jpg|Gideon convinces Leo to stay in the Heavens permanently 6x16-Gideon reveals his plans.jpg|Gideon confesses his true intentions to the darklighter leader The Spider Demon Attacks In Spin City, when Piper and her unborn baby is cocooned by the Spider Demon, the sisters call Leo back from the Heavens for help. He goes to Magic School for information on a wizard, which Gideon gladly provides before he growls at Leo for abandoning his Elder duties again. After the demon is vanquished, Piper agrees to stay at magic school with Gideon for her safety, oblivious to what he is really up to. 6x18-GideonLeoSigmund.jpg|Gideon gives Leo information on Rathmere 6x18-GideonPiperWyatt.jpg|Gideon takes Piper and Wyatt in Magic School... 6x18-Gideon.jpg|...while he lies to Leo that they're going to be safe. The Charmed Ones face the Tribunal In Crimes And Witch-Demeanors. Darryl Morris ends up facing execution for killing a robber due to the Cleaners removing exposure of magic the Charmed Ones used. Gideon gives them information on the Tribunal and then summons them. He acts as a lawyer a for the sisters while the Tribunal members summon Barbas. The Tribunal accelerates time while the case is proceeding to the point that Darryl is about to be executed while they read out their judgement. Barbas tries to convince the tribunal to relinquish the sisters' powers but after finding out that Barbas deliberately carried out the plan by possessing a robber and Inspector Sheridan with phantasms, allowing him to be set free from purgatory. The sisters retain their ability to practice magic but Phoebe loses her active powers. Barbas, technically the winner in the case, taunts Gideon by reading his greatest fear - that the sisters will discover his true intentions with Wyatt, but promises not to tell anyone 6x19-Gideon summoning Tribunal.jpg|Gideon summons the Tribunal 6x19-GideonwithTribunalmember.jpg|Gideon defending the sisters with the tribunal members in the background 6x19-BarbasGideon.jpg|Barbas taunts Gideon with his greatest fear The Witch Wars TV Series In order to ward the sisters, Leo and Chris off Gideon's plan to kill Wyatt, he conspires with a demonic couple Corr and Clea to kill the sisters off in a demonic reality TV series. He does this by betraying a good witch, Tali, to her death by getting the sisters to protect her from the demonic contestants. Although one of his conditions was that no innocents were harmed, the demons, being evil, have other plans with a darklighter killing Tali and a shapeshifter stealing the appearance of the crime reporter Kyle to get to the sisters themselves. Gideon pretends to save the day by forging a page on magical projector crystals he bugged the Manor with. He then grabs a crystal to show a promotion for the series and claims that they're are the ones after Wyatt. After the copule are vanquished, the sisters celebrate their success, with Gideon relieved that the sisters, Leo and Chris don't suspect him anymore. Sigmund, who knows of the plan all along, worries that their attempts to kill Wyatt would be the reason why Wyatt turns evil but Gideon ends up vanquishing him before he confesses to the sisters. 6x21-Gideon encouraging sisters.jpg|Gideon convincing the sisters to go after a "witch 6x21-GideonCorrClea.jpg|Gideon conspires with Witch Wars hosts Corr and Clea 6x21GideonSigmundCrystal.jpg|Gideon and Sigmund watching the sisters via a Ronyx Crystal 6x21-Gideon forging page.jpg|Gideon conjures a page on Ronyx Crystals 6x21-GideonSigmund.jpg|Sigmund gets cold feet on trying to kill Wyatt... MolecularDispertion-Gideon.jpg|... causing Gideon to blow Sigmund up to prevent him spilling the beans The Final Attack Preventing Chris' return In his final attempt to kill Wyatt, Gideon was forced to contact his counterpart in the evil parallel world so that world's Wyatt would be killed as well. To prevent Leo and Chris from intervening in their plan, both Gideons turn invisible and blocks the potion necessary to create a portal, thus injuring their hands. After the Gideons heal each other they manipulate the portal plan so that the Chris' and Leo's would cross over into each other's worlds. 6x22-GideonsMirror.jpg|Gideon opening the curtain to reveal his evil counterpart 6x22-GideonPotion.jpg|Gideon blocks a potion to open a portal GideonsHealing.jpg|The Gideons healing each others hands Sending the sisters to the evil world When the plan to return Chris goes horribly wrong for the good sisters, Paige and Phoebe are forced to track down their evil brother-in-law and nephew. However, evil Gideon sent their evil counterparts home, allowing them to move the good sisters through the portal and causing the worlds to turn unbalanced. The Gideons discuss this plan over a game of chess. Good Gideon sends Paige and Phoebe through the portal only to be attacked by the evil Gideon, telling them that they're not supposed to be there. The Pipers then lapse into labour and go to hospital - leaving good Gideon alone with good Wyatt. 6x22-GideonsChessboard.jpg|The two Gideons playing on a magical chessboard 6x22-Gideons.jpg|The Gideons panicking after good Phoebe calls for good Gideon 6x22-PaigePhoebeGideon.jpg|Evil Gideon pretending to help the sisters His intentions are revealed While Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Chris are in the evil world's underworld (which looks more like a flourishing garden) with the good version of the demon Barbas, evil Phoebe and Paige arrive and attack their counterparts while Chris, Leo and Barbas take cover behind a large rock. When Leo wonders out loud about whether or not Gideon knew about the portal problems, Barbas suggests that Gideon know exactly how it could go wrong. Once the Pipers call the sisters to say that they are in labour, Leo and Chris inform them that they need to save Wyatt as well. Meanwhile, the Gideons plan their attack on the Wyatts by orbing them out of their bedroom to the attic. They later bless an athame to penetrate his force field and kill him. Just then, the Wyatts orb the athame away from themselves and into the Gideon's chest before a [[The Power of Four|power of four]] vanquishing spell is cast by the sisters. The Gideons orb back to the mirror to heal themselves, knowing that they can breach his shield and with the worlds now unbalanced, they try to use it to their advantage. 6x22-Good barbas revealing.jpg|Barbas tells Leo about Gideon's plan GideonWyattOrb.jpg|Gideon orbs Wyatt to the attic... GideonBlessingBlade1.jpg|...where he then blesses an athame... GideonPenetratesShield.jpg|...which he then uses to pierce Wyatt's shield 6x22-Wyatt.jpg|Baby Wyatt simply stares... 6x22-Gideonstabbed.jpg|...as he orbs the athame into Gideons chest Gideon-Charmed ones Hurt gideon.jpg|Gideon then appears to disintegrate and writhe in pain... GideonEvil-Charmed Ones Hurt.jpg|...as the sisters cast a spell to vanquish both Gideons... GideonsHeal.jpg|...however they orb away just in time to heal each other Working with Barbas Gideon realised his mistake of causing a significant imbalance, but realised that Wyatt's death would be the "great evil" necessary to restore the balance between the two worlds. However, the sisters, Leo and Chris soon discovered that in Chris' timeline that Gideon took Wyatt away for several weeks in his attempt to kill the boy. While Wyatt was able to fend him off, the trauma of having to constantly defend himself was too much for his young psyche to handle, and turned him evil – thus making Gideon's concerns a self-fulfilling prophecy. Meanwhile, the Phoebes and Paiges search in the Gideons' office when they notice an echo in the room. The Phoebes open the curtain masking the mirror after they notice a chess piece. To help him make the necessary great evil, he enlists the help of Barbas, who sets to work scaring a cheerful Piper into bewitching her sisters to make them as unusually happy as her followed by torturing Leo with a hallicunation of Wyatt growing up to be evil so that Wyatt's defenders would be distracted - allowing him to kidnap and kill Wyatt. 6x23-GideonBarbasUnderworld.jpg|Gideon and Barbas conspire to kill Wyatt 6x23-Phoebes.jpg|The Phoebes discovering the mirror 6x23-GideonBarbasHospital.jpg|Gideon revealing himself at hospital to Barbas Killing Chris and Kidnapping Wyatt Chris is looking after Wyatt and searching through the book when he hears footsteps. He then tries to flee with Wyatt but Gideon knocks him back. Gideon then conjures up his athame which he then uses to stab and kill Chris as he runs towards Wyatt's cot. Leo orbs back from the hospital after Barbas finishes taunting him with the possibility of losing two sons instead of just one only to find out that Gideon has breached the force field, picked Wyatt up and orbed him to the underworld with Barbas, stating that "It's for the best, Leo." Once the pair return to the underworld. Gideon and Barbas argue over how to kill Wyatt, with Gideon preferring not to get stabbed this time round. After Gideon notes how apparently Wyatt is cocky by not having his shield up, Barbas grows tired, grabs the athame, and pounces on Wyatt himself - only to fall to the floor as Wyatt orbs away. This results in a chase around the underworld by the pair until Gideon, via voice manipulation, lures Wyatt into a crystal cage using his father's voice. 6x23-ChrisFinalmoments.jpg|Chris grows suspicious of some unknown footsteps... 6x23-Gideon attacks Chris.jpg|...but as he tries to escape he is flung back by Gideon... 6x23-Gideon stabs Chris.jpg|Gideon ends up stabbing Chris to get him out of the way 6x23-Gideon Wyatt.jpg|Gideon holds Wyatt in his hands... 6x23-GideonWyatt purple orbs.jpg|...before be orbs away with Wyatt in front of Leo 6x23-BarbasWyattGideon.jpg|Gideon and Barbas argue over hot to kill Wyatt... 6x23-GideonBarbasOrbs.jpg|...but while Barbas lunges at Wyatt with an athame, Wyatt orbs, thus prompting a chase 6x23-Wyattorbs.jpg|Using Leo's voice, Gideon lures him back... 6x23-Wyattcage.jpg|... into a crystal cage His vanquish While Chris was dying, Leo had to go to Magic School. There he came face to face with his evil counterpart where they discuss how to save their sons. Evil Leo notes that he was full of hope while at the hospital, to which Good Leo responded with fear. Knowing that Barbas was responsible, they realise that in order to find Gideon, they need to find Barbas. Upon trapping Wyatt, Gideon calls for Barbas to administer the killing - who apparently turns up to see him. "Barbas" criticises his lateness, to which Gideon snaps at his impatience. He hands "Barbas" the athame, who grows suspicious. Gideon asks if there is something wrong. "Barbas" states that there is - and proceeds to stab Gideon. "Barbas" transforms into Leo as he flings Gideon across the room. The real Barbas flames in and eavedrops while Gideon tries to defend his actions to kill Wyatt - including pulling the Elder card (to which Leo states that he is not one of them anymore) - but Leo refuses to have a bar of it. After telling Gideon he was the reason why Wyatt turned evil in the first place, Leo orbs Gideon's magical mirror to the Underworld, and notifies Evil Leo on the other side not to kill Gideon. Gideon asks Leo what he was about to do. Leo replies with "A Great Evil," which was needed to restore balance to the parallel worlds. Leo strikes Gideon with lightning. Before Gideon dies, he curses Leo about the potential consequences of his decision before turning to dust. Leo destroys the mirror to prevent any future contact between the worlds, which had since been restored due to a paragon of good being killed by another. 6x23-Barbas checks athame.jpg|"Barbas" checks out an athame... 6x23-Gideon stabbed.jpg|...before he stabs Gideon with it 6x23-Leo transforms from Barbas.jpg|"Barbas" reveals his self... 6x23-Angry Leo.jpg|...to be Leo in glamour 6x23-Leo attacks Gideon.jpg|Leo physically attacks Gideon... 6x23-Gideon defends himself.jpg|...as Gideon tries to defend his actions 6x23-Leo orbs mirror.jpg|Leo orbs Gideon's magical mirror to the underworld 6x23-Evil Leo told not to do anything.jpg|Evil Leo is told not to kill Evil Gideon 6x23-Leo starts attack.jpg|Leo starts committing his great evil... 6x23-Gideon dying.jpg|...by frying Gideon by lightning 6x23-Gideon Dies.jpg|Gideon utters his final words before turing to dust 6x23-Leo destroys mirror.jpg|Leo completes the task by destroying the mirror Promotional images Notes * Gideon mentions in his first appearance that he has been watching Prue, Piper and Phoebe since they were born. * He and Kevin are the only Elders that were never dressed in the traditional white/golden robes onscreen. * According to Barbas, Gideon's greatest fear was that someone discovered that it was him who was after Wyatt, probably because his affiliation with demons and darklighters would bring the end of Magic School, his career as an Elder and his life. Those fears would come to pass, though Magic School's shutdown occurred a year later and came to an end not too long afterwards, as Paige first filled in as headmistress, then Leo took over and took on a teaching role as well, which he reprised after reclaiming the school from the demons following the end of the Ultimate Power battle. * Gideon, though officially considered an evil vanquished by Leo, could be more appropriately considered a tragic hero in which he would be a hero who, through his own actions, makes an error in judgement which leads to his downfall: the error being judging Wyatt as being a great threat to the force of good and his attempts at trying to vanquish him, which if unsuccessful, would've turned him evil. * Besides Paige, Gideon is the only whitelighter/elder in the series whose orbs a different color. His orbs are usually shown to be purple although it has been times when he has orbed in blue. Appearances Gideon appeared in a total of 7 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 6 :The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell :The Courtship Of Wyatt's Father :Spin City :Crimes And Witch Demeanors :Witch Wars :It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 :It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2 Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Magic School Professors Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed